No Matter the Difference
by FoREverNIne
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi, Uchiha brothers, moved to America with their parents. They left the house one night to join their friends for clubbing. When they were just a couple meters away from home, some tragic happens that sends them all the way back to Japan! What will happen! Read to find out. NaruSasu, Kisa-ita.
1. Once, Twice, Sold!

**HI! I know what some of you are thinking "SHE WROTE ANOTHER FLIPPING STORY WHEN SHE DIDN'T EVEN FINISH HER OTHER ONES!" I don't blame you for thinking that! But I really wanted to publish this. Don't worry, my readers for "Beauty I Shall Behold" I will keep on updating that one! I'll probably finish that story before I publish anymore of this, but I have to get chapter two out for this one! I just have to! Well, I'm just going to shut up and let you read! **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes!**

**Once, Twice, Sold! **

**Sasuke POV**

* * *

I walked down the street, the smell of crack, cigarettes, alcohol, perfume, and many other smells that I could not make out. I walked past some sluts, laughing and having the time of their lives half naked. I quietly grunted and ignored them. I still could not believe that my older brother, Itachi, dragged me along with his friends to a club, even though they were only fifteen, and of course, my brother and his friends ditched me because I didn't have my 'license.' I'm fucking fourteen! You can't expect me to go get a fake license as easy as everybody else can. Wait until Mother and Father found out about this, we're so dead. I sighed, being cautious at every corner I turned, making sure there wasn't a rapist nearby. I put my head under my blue hoodie, and walked into a small café. I was being extremely cautious at this part of town to walk alone, especially since there were illegal underground auctions. They can sell anything from a valuable glass vases, to sex dolls, and the worst thing, they kidnap people and auction them off.

I went over to a table and took a seat, taking my phone out and sent a text to my idiotic brother.

"_Where the fuck are you?" _

I put my phone aside and order a small warm coffee. I looked out the window, watching a small fight forming over another slut. I grunted and continued watching, even though it might be bad, it's still entertainment for me to see those guys suffer.

My phone vibrated, taking my eyes off the fight and onto my iphone 4s. I picked it up and unlocked it, words appeared on the screen

'_Received text from "Idiotic Brother" _

I pressed on it, revealing his text

"_I'm still at the club, I tried getting out, but Deidara just won't let me go. DX It smells like puke and used condoms here!" _

I gave out a small laugh, as I responded to him

"_Who wanted to go again? Oh my, it surely wasn't me!"_

"_Shut up! I'll try to get out as soon as I can, but be careful, you know America, it's not the same as Japan," _

"_I know, I'll go back to the club and wait for you, you better be out in ten min," _

"_Wait! You're not outside the club!? Why didn't you tell me you wondered off!?"_

"_Oh like hell I could, Deidara glared at me not to ruin the fun for you," _

I smirked at the phone

"_Where are you?" _

I looked outside and read the street name but couldn't make it out

"_I'm not that good at reading English! But all I could make out was "Sun Street.." and something else,"_

"_Alright, just come over, but remember be careful," _

"_I know, I know, I'll come as fast as I can," _

"_Alright, see you in ten," _

I shoved my phone back into my pocket, putting three-fifty on the table, for the coffee and tips. I stood up and walked to the door, pushing the handle, waiting for my nose to get use to the smell of disgust again.

I looked back at the spot where the fight occurred, I saw one of the men lying on the cold cement, clutching his stomach in pain, as the other guy walked off with the girl, his hand on her ass. I grunted again, walking the other direction.

"Damn America, I will never call you home," I scowled and looked up at the apartments windows, most of the lights were off, which was understandable, since it was about two in the morning.

I suddenly looked behind when I heard yelling and a car's wheel squeaking

"Damn you! Watch where you're walking!" a guys popped out of a window of a car.

"Fuck Off! You watch where you're driving! Old fart!"

I laughed, haven't heard the phrase 'old fart' since I moved here . Seriously, how do people sleep with this noise?

I walked off into a dark alley, people would say to me "Do not walk into dark alleys" well, actually, no one said that to me before, but if you count Deidara rambling something like "Don't walk into a dark allies at night, you'll get your sorry ass raped and extreme butt sex, and when you come back out, you'll never see an alley the same way" then yeah, I guess some people do tell me that caution. But of course, this is when he's drunk, so really, I don't know, but I'm not stupid, I know I'm not suppose to be walking into allies like this, but, what the heck, who cares. I certainly don't, and no one's here to stop me, it'll be like an experiment. And it's not like I'm defenseless, I have my own strength, I think. But being butt raped wouldn't sound like a good idea either, but oh, whatever. It was a short cut.

I walked down a dumper that pleaded to be washed, I jerked when I found a family of rats crawling near a hobo that looked dead, that was until he scared the fuck out of me with a laughing spasm. I walked further into the alley, and spotted a black cat, without me knowing it, the cat climbed on top of my head. I always had a talent with cats, they're like brethren to me. I smiled and let it stay on top, I didn't really care about flees, I had tons of cats go on top of my head some were also strays. And the cat looked exceptionally clean. So I didn't really mind.

I was near the end of the alley, when I spotted a small puppy, lying on the floor, skin and bones, I frowned at this sight. I may not be the best of friends with dogs, but I don't hate them. I squatted down and poked it's head, making sure it wasn't dead. It's eyes popped opened, as it looked at me and whimpered. I reached for the dog, but I fell back when it's mother jumped in front of me, growling. I quickly got up," Sorry…." I walked off and out of the alley looking back at the two dogs, when I finally spotted the other puppies lying under another dumpster, but those seem like they were the ones who didn't make it. I frowned again, and walked down the street and crossed the street heading to the club. I finally spotted Itachi standing at the door, looking down at his phone. He finally looked up and waved to me, as he started to walk over.

"You and cats," Itachi looked on top of my head

I smirked," I saw him in the alley way,"

Itachi eyes widened and scowled again," You went through the alley way?"

"Yeah," I made a small guilty smile

"What! You know how dangerous those are, you could've gotten-,"

"Butt raped?" I raised an eyebrow

"NO! Yes! Ugh! Just don't walked down a dark alley again, actually, don't walk down an _alley_ ever again."

"Alright," I sighed

"Now come on, we have a long walk home," Itachi walked ahead, I put the cat down at and smiled

"Sorry, can't keep you," I walked off catching up to Itachi.

~_~_~_~_S.A~_~_~_~_

I looked at Itachi, we were almost home, about a couple more turns and we'll be home," Itachi?"

"Hmm?" My brother looked down at his phone

"You'll think Mother and Father will find out that we weren't actually doing some 'super, super late study' at Deidara's house," Sasuke questioned

"Probably, they'll flip when they find put I went clubbing and left you out on the streets, walking in an alley," Itachi threw his hands in the air

I shrugged," Yeah, they'll probably ground us, big time!"

Itachi eyes darted behind him before his eyes landed on me," They'll probably kill us before they can ground us," we broke into a laugh. Itachi walked a little closer to me," Sasuke, do NOT looked back, there's someone following us," he whispered my eyes darted to his direction

"Are you serious?" I whispered back. Itachi nodded his head," what do we do?"

"Just act normal until we get home," he eyes darted to look behind him again. I gulped and continued to walked forward, listening to my brother's words and not looking behind me.

We were now just around the corner to our house, my heart was pounding, threatening to explode and jump out of my chest. Itachi had warned me that there were more than one, and they were all dressed in black.

'_Hurry! Curb, hurry!'_

We were so close to the curb, but then, a van stopped in front of us. Itachi quickly stood in front of my, he glared at the van. Several men dressed in black over coats stepped out of the van, as they all smiled

Itachi eyed all of them, and I finally got to turn around and look at our followers," What do you want with us?" Itachi boldly asked

"Well that's simple, I mean we're dressed in black, what do you think, but don't misunderstand, we're anything but pedo bears." The man smirked," I see you're protecting your little brother there" the man looked over Itachi's shoulder," he's a handsome one, our society would love him," my eyes widened, Itachi stepped back putting an arm over my chest.

"Who are you people?" he asked

The man laughed," Do you know the society call "Akatsuki?" Itachi's eyes widened," almost everybody who lives in America knows our names,"

"You're the ones who sell people at auctions," Itachi glared

"Why what a smart one we have here!" the man smirked again

"Why us?"

"Why! Are you stupid, you're Uchihas! When we heard you moved to America, we had to get our hands on you two, but mostly your little brother there," Itachi growled," but we can always settle with the two of you, doesn't matter, we'll be getting heaps of money anyway," the man smiled and snapped his fingers," get the two," as he went back into the passenger seat of the car.

The men started to approach me, one lunged at me, I ducked and was able to trip him, letting him fall to the ground, I kicked him in the stomach hardly, and then, punched someone else in the face, right in the jaw bone, I could even hear the bone snap in two, as the man screamed and fell to the floor as well.

Itachi kicked one in the face and punched one in the stomach. Two more came at him, as he kicked one, making him land on the other.

I turned around for one second, just one, and then I heard Itachi," Sasuke! Behind you!" I quickly turned around, a man was only a foot away from me, strangling me and falling to the floor

"Damn! Get off!" I yelled

"Sasuke!" Itachi kicked another one, running over to my side

"Itachi! One at three!" Itachi turned around and was also tackled to the floor

"FUCK!" Itachi shouted," Where are our parents, they should've been able to hear us!"

"Your parents are not at home, they went searching for you brats when they noticed you were late," a man on top of Itachi told him.

One of them grabbed my thrashing legs, and tied them together, along with my hands. Another one tied a cloth to my mouth, as they did the same to Itachi. They picked us up and threw us into the black van, closing the doors and driving off.

The man from before turned around and looked at us," You two are quite strong, maybe I should raise the price for you two, I was going to sell you two for about fifty million, but I think I'll raise it," the man smiled.

**Itachi POV**

I landed my eyes on Sasuke, who was trembling, his eyes were wide opened, if I knew him enough, he's breaking apart right now. This was all my fault, if we didn't go to that stupid club, we could've been at home with Mother and Father, and everything would have been fine. But would that really change a thing, these guys were already aiming for us. The man snapped his fingers," Use some chlorofoam before they start to get loud and annoying," the other men went to the trunk and got some rags out, pouring the liquid onto the cloth and coming back over to us. Sasuke's eyes grew wider, but he didn't move, not one bit, he stopped trembling, he was like a statue. The man came over to Sasuke and put the rag in front of his face. But Sasuke still didn't move, my eyes were engulfed in anger, as I managed to kick the mother fucker in the face, smashing him on the floor of the van. The other's took a hold of me and put the rag on my face, I held my breath, as I saw Sasuke struggling to come over, finally moving again, his hands held by the man I kicked down. I took one small breath, and all I remember, was Sasuke beating the shit out of the man.

**Sasuke POV**

I woke up, sitting in…well, I didn't know, I was blind folded, and I was pretty sure that I had cuffs on my wrist and ankles. I could feel light burning my skin, was it already morning? My head was going to explode, it hurt so bad. I suddenly heard someone speak

"And our next item!" it was the man from last night! "Our special treat, the Uchiha brothers!" there were claps and hoots heard everywhere.

Shit! We're at an auction! I tried turning my head, but then a shock of pain hit me, I tried to put my hand on my head, but they were cuffed behind my back making me jerk.

"Oh, looks like someone's awake?" I heard footsteps coming towards me, I felt the floor vibrate under me. I felt something on the back of my head, my blindfold came off, and I squinted at the light. My eyes finally opened, and all I saw, were, hundreds of people. My sight was blurry, I finally spotted Itachi next to me, I turned my head around slowly, looking at him, he had also had blindfolds on, including cuffs. And for some weird reason, we were sitting in a big cage.

The man went back to the podium, tapping on the microphone," Alright, well, the price starts at seventy million for the young Uchiha,"the man smack the podium loudly with one of those wooden hammers, and a split second later, numbers were thrown around everywhere

"Seventy-eight million!" I heard one man shout

"Eighty!" another shouted

"Eighty-four!" a women shout out, a women!

"Ninety-four!"

"Nintey-nine!" another women shouted

"One hundred!" everything went silent after

"One hundred mill," the man looked around," going once, twice….."

I saw the man who bet one million, he looked horrible! He had a big body, and wore jewelry everywhere, he had a big beard, and a pedostache. A chill went up my spine

"_Help Me!"_

"So-,"

"One hundred ten," a man walked over," all in cash," I took a look at the man, and a blush came across my face. He had golden sun touch hair, bright sky-blue eyes. He wore a big smile, with a cigar sticking out of his mouth

Everybody was silent, but the big man, cussed and sat down

"Going once…..going twice…SOLD!" the man hit his podium again. Some men ran over to me and put the rag over my face again, as I took one more look at Itachi, my eyelids closed.

* * *

**OMG It's a pain checking this chapter, it's just…long! Well Hoped you liked it, **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! REVIEW! **

**THANK YOU! APPRECIATE! **


	2. A Disturbing Moonlit Night

**Hello! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I'm sorry for you who were waiting for this story to be updated! It's just that I have been working on some other stories, especially 'Beauty I Shall Behold' and blah , blah, blah, lol. Well, I hope you like this chapter! **

**Don't forget to review! **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes! **

**A Disturbing Moonlit Night**

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

"_Sasuke!" I heard my name being called repeatedly with my older brother's voice. I couldn't see anything, I was in a dark room, and it was cold, but warm at the same time. My right hand felt warmth, while my left was ice cold. I tried to warm it, but, I couldn't move. My feet seemed to have been stuck to the ground, my hands tied down by some sort of sorcery. _

"_Sasuke!" I hear it over and over again. I have no idea what is going on, the last thing I remember was when Itachi and I were walking back home to Mother and Father, we….we…we were….what happened to us? _

"Sasuke….," My name was called again, but this time, it wasn't Itachi's voice, who- who is that," Sasuke…," there it is again. The warmness in my right hand grew; I still couldn't move my body. What's happening to me? Thoughts filled through my mind, as my name was repeated over and over again.

My heart skipped a beat, when I could see a speck of light, my eyelids became light, as they slowly opened up, revealing my dark black eyes.

"Sasuke," the voice called me again. My eyes were fully opened, I was lying on a king size bed, in a room that was…not even mine. I looked to my right, and saw…it was that man at… at- at the auction. I finally remember now! Itachi and I were kidnapped by some stupid shitty group called the Akatsuki, and were auctioned off. Fuck! I quickly sat straight up and fisted my hands, as I looked at the man one more time. Anger filled throughout my body, my blood boiling immensely. I started to glare at him, as I raised my fisted hands and swung it right across his face, he fell to the floor with a mid-tone yell. I got off the bed and on to my feet, as I sprinted over to the door, although I didn't know what it led to, since there were two doors, one on the left, and one on the right. Fuck! It feels like I'm in a maze; I chose the left one as I hastily placed a hand on the knob and twisted it.

"Hey!" the man yelled in an un-orderly fashion, as he stood up and started to walk towards me.

I swung the door open, and I paused, I took the wrong door, it was…..his closet…I hit myself. I quickly staggered over to the other door, and turned the knob on that one and swung the door opened, and oh god, I'm a dead man that's going to serve as a servant the rest of my life because I couldn't fine the correct door!

"Hey!" The man stepped behind me, I could feel a glare through the back of my head. He placed his giant hands on my shoulders and tightened his grip, making me wince and the pain," that, fucking, hurt!" he complained with a firm voice," Teme!"

"Eh…," I turned my head around and met the man's eyes. They're exactly the same as when I first saw them, except this time, they had a tint of anger in them. Oh My Fucking God! The door…..the door was all the way over there the whole, entire, fucking time! I grunted and hit myself again, this time a little too hard, because it seemed like the legs lost all feeling as I tumbled to the ground and fell on my side.

"Ah!" the man emit as he bent on his knees," the hell," he said. My head started that ache as I closed my eyes shut in pain, it was like I was having a migraine or something. He picked me bridal style and seemed to carry me back with no problems, seeing that I am fourteen, and most people don't pick up fourteen year olds up and off the ground so easily. He placed me back on the bed, taking the covers that were at my feet, and pulling them up to meet my neck," if you're going to try to run away when I'm at work, that's going to be a hassle," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

I slowly opened my eyes again to get a clearer picture of him. His hair seemed to spike up in a peculiar way, and it made him look like those people who are careless and end up getting fired by their boss. But he's not the case, seeing that I am inside a room with a blankets made of silk and a T.V. as big as the wall right in front of me.

My legs were fidgeting in an odd way, as _it _started to ooze out.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! I curled up into a ball and hugged my legs tightly. My body feels so hot, I feel like I'm burning. Damn! Why didn't I notice this feeling earlier. My head feels like it's going to explode, what the hell!

The man sat down on a chair next to me and the bed. He drooped in his chair and pouted," Well, I didn't expect you to punch someone who saved your ass from rapist and pedophiles," he looked away from me

"What?" I squinted my eyes," are you talking about?"

"Nothing, never mind," he said as he glanced at me for a second before looking the other way again. He sighed and put his elbow on his thigh, using his hand to hold up his head," Well, since you are most likely going to be staying here for a long while, let me introduce myself," he continued," the names Uzumaki Naruto. I'm twenty-one and I do architecture." He stated

"Oh," I spoke," My name-,"

"Uchiha Sasuke," he spoke for me," the youngest son of the Uchiha family. A fourteen year old, popular amongst the girls and moved to America a month ago," he said," am I right," he said, looking my way again and glaring at me a bit. I think he still mad about that punch

"Did you search me up on the internet?" I asked

"Where else?" he said," it's not like there's any other technolo-," he glanced at me again and sighed," never mind. You're acting very calmly to the drug," he stated

"What?" I questioned," what drug?"

He sighed again," Are you really that stupid?" he asked, but before I could answer he started to talk again," don't you feel hot with a really bad case of a headache, and you can barely walk?" he asked again

"Uh…I-,"

"Don't try to lie," he said as he got up off of his chair and leaned over the bed, supporting himself with his hands.

I quickly sat up and moved as far away as I could from Naruto.

Naruto got on the bed and slowly and cautiously crawled over to me, I tried to back away, but it seems like there was no more space. Naruto was now in front of me, his face only a couple inches away from my own, as my heart began to race rapidly from his presence. He began to lift one of his hands, and put it on my shoulders. A weird feeling shock all throughout my entire body, like needles sticking to my skin, I instantly jerked from the touch and slapped his hand away and pushing him away," D-don't touch me!" I emit with fear. Why was I scared? My body, is acting so different, it's not obeying my mind, like it's moving on its own.

Naruto fell on his ass about two feet away from me, as he held the hand that I slapped away. Looks like I hit it too hard….

"You know?" Naruto spoke and let his hand drop onto the bed," I don't want to become a hypocrite or something, but…," he paused for a second before continuing," this is a different case,"

"W-what?" I stuttered

Naruto began to come closer to me again, as he started to speak once more," you did see the look on that man's face, right, the one that bid the highest before I stepped in,"

I nodded

"What do you think his eyes were filled with?" he asked me, obviously knowing the answer already," they were filled with lust," he continued," and well, I only saved you to prevent you from being a sex slave for him," he informed me.

"Wait, wh-?"

"But, this _is_ a different case, as I already said," he stated," I just can't believe out of all the drugs they could put you under, they had to put you under this one," he said, as he sat one his legs and rubbed his forehead in frustration. My body got hotter and hotter by the second, I raised my hand to feel my forehead, but it felt perfectly fine, but, my body feels so hot.

The fidgeting on my legs seems to have gotten a little more intense, as they seemed like they were shaking or something, and before I knew it, I let out a soft moan. I quickly used one of my hands and brought it up to my face and covered my mouth.

I could see a smirk forming on Naruto's face, as he leaned his head in," I know you can't pretend," he said, as his smirk disappeared into a frown," well, we have no choice, unless you want to be stuck with moaning and feeling uncomfortable for about a couple of hours," as he cracked his fingers and neck, and used a hand to put on my shoulders again.

I tried to push him away again, but this time, he kept his body still, and didn't move from his spot," Wh-what are you talking about?" I asked him again

Naruto rolled his eyes," Just stay cal-….actually, even if I tell you , you'd probably just hit me again," Naruto coughed, as he slid his hand down my chest and past my stomach, making me flinch. Naruto's hand landed on my thigh, as he came closer to my face, only an inch apart, as he put his other hand on my other thigh. Naruto stopped, hesitating about something for a second. But before I could process what was going on, Naruto closed the gap between us, as his lips crashed into mine, my lip hitting my teeth hard. I jerked and tried to push the man that was almost twice my size off of me. But Naruto was stronger than that, as he took his hands off of my thigh and grabbed onto my shoulders and threw us over to the center of the bed. The covers slipped off of the bed as it made a very soft 'thump' on the floor. Naruto pushed me down onto the bed, our lips still together, as I continued to try to push him off of me. But it was no use, Naruto wouldn't budge.

Or lips finally separated, as a bridge of saliva formed between us, only as it broke into two and fell on each other's lips.

I gasped before I spoke again," What are you doing!?" I asked loudly

But before Naruto answered he kissed me again, and grabbed my arms, pinning them above my head. He used his free hand and slithered it down my chest and stomach again, as this time, it didn't land on my thigh, Naruto hand brushed against my groin, making me moan again.

Naruto's tongue found a way to get into my mouth, as it explored my entire mouth. Naruto's thumb, stuck inside my pants, getting ready to take them off me.

My eyes widened, as I tried to push him off me, but my hands were stuck, and my legs weren't doing me much good right now other than fidgeting every five fucking seconds!

Naruto thumb slid down my waist and my thigh, as he used the rest of his fingers to help his thumb. I tried to move my feet again, but the highest I could bring it was about three inches in the air!

My pants were now halfway down my legs, as it was only a little above knee.

Naruto grabbed my member and began stroking it gently, making my legs buck up. I moaned and groaned again. As Naruto's lips were removed from mine.

I could taste blood from the corner of my lip, as it dripped down and formed a small river of red.

Naruto began to pump my length as he kept my hands pinned down still, while I was begging for him to stop repeatedly.

"Sorry, Sasuke," Naruto apologized, as he started to kiss my neck.

My eyes looked away from him, as they landed on a clock, twelve o'clock in the morning, the moonlight shined in through the window and hurt my eyes.

"Stop….,"

{-~-~-}

I gasped again, as Naruto landed next to me, both equally naked. I looked over at him, and his eyelids were shut, as he breathed heavily. Was he asleep? I put my arms over my chest, as I brought my knees close, sitting up, and shivering.

Wh-what….what happened, I just… I just had sex with someone seven years older than me and who I knew almost nothing about. My body shivered at the thought of ever doing this again.

I paused for a second, as I noticed something changed. My body, felt better, it wasn't as hot as before, but, I still felt quite hot, but now, my body feels heavy, likes something was weighing it down. I looked back at Naruto's face again.

He slept quietly, his head resting on one of his arms.

If I think about it hard enough, it doesn't really feel that disgusting to do things like that with him. Was it because he was only doing it to help my condition, or was it because…?

I shook my head, and grabbed another blanket that was nearby, wrapped it around my waist and got off the bed, and stood up. Or, at least tried to stand up, my legs seemed to have felt numb, they were paralyzed again. I looked at the clock again, and read the time, two hours, two hours passed by. I sighed and tried to stand back up again, but it was no use, my legs wouldn't work. I looked out the window again, the light shined on my face, but it didn't seem to bother me this time. I decided not to go back onto the bed; I slid down a little as I lowered myself, and lied on the cold ground, shut my eyes, as everything, turned black.

* * *

**AHHHH! I'm sorry if I didn't put more into the scene, but, I'm just not good at writing things like that! I'll try my best! I promise! **

**Well, please, leave a review and tell me if you liked it! REVIEW! **

**Thank You! **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes! **


	3. An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

I walked down the dark hallway that lead to the living room of my curiously empty apartment. To sum it all up, the only real furniture I have is: the dinner table, two couches, a bed, a couple desks and coffee tables, and my bed.

This morning was a complete shocker. You'd think that you wouldn't be lucky enough to win a free night to get laid, well, I'm here to prove you wrong. I have really bad memory so I didn't remember that I took part in human trafficking and bought a supposedly 'new' fuck toy. And believe me, he lived up to the title. It wasn't like I actually wanted to fuck the kid until the two of us got exhausted, No! The damn auctioneers drugged the freakin' kid, I couldn't just leave him to jerk himself off! Well… I could've but…..that's not the point! I don't even know if the kid was a virgin or not! I found him on the freezing cold floor _next _to the bed, and no, I am not going to hope that he won't be mad at me, I _know _he'll be mad at me. He'll be furious, no, scratch that, even more than furious, he'll be speechless, he'll jump at me and rip my heart out and eat it for breakfast! That wouldn't be good, how would my company run without me? Hopefully they won't replace me with my vice president! I hate that bitch, wears way to much make up, and I think she uses one bottle of perfume a day. Oh god, don't make me start, with her hair. It's so, fucking, red! I mean, I don't hate red hair, my mother had red hair, but she, it was just so~ ugh. She wears six inch heels and thinks she can actually walk with them. I have to help her walk around the place so she doesn't tip over and fall over breaking a bone-which I wished that happened-, so I'm with her twenty-four-seven. She's a slut as well, goes for the younger men, and sometimes, she gets drunk and jumps onto another women.

I sighed as I continued to walk down my endless hallway and into the dark living room which was yet to be bright. I went over to a remote that rested on the counter and pointed it towards the curtains, as I pushed some random button, and the T.V. turned on.

"Whoops..," I yawned, as I pressed another button and the curtains opened up, letting the bright sunlight shine through the glass wall. I placed the remote on a table and didn't bother to turn the T.V. off.

I went over to the kitchen and grabbed a handle on the closest cabinet to me, pulling on the small silver railing as the cabinet opened slowly. I squinted my eyes in search for a specific taste of instant noodles, since they're the only things I have available right now. I bent down and found a suitable chicken flavored bowl and grabbed it, smiling at my short and easy hunt. I closed the cabinet door with my foot as I turned around and walked over to the stove. I gently threw the plastic cup on the kitchen island and grabbed a small pot in one of the smaller cabinets above.

I filled the small pot with the warmest drinking water I could find and placed the pot on top of the stainless stove, as I reached over the pot and turned the fire on to high, then adjusting it to medium a little later.

I sighed and went back over to the island, grabbing my instant noodles and tearing the protector away for me to see all of seasonings. I beamed, as I looked up at the clock that was implanted into the wall above the television, reading 7:34.

I looked down at the T.V. and watched whatever the channel was broadcasting now, and it was the news.

"_Devastating news for a certain Uchiha family who recently moved to America,"_ That one sentence caught my attention, reeling me in on the details_," Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha went looking for their two sons, Itachi Uchiha, being the eldest, and Sasuke Uchiha, the young one of their family. The two have vanished, saying that they went to a friend's house for a late night, last minute study party," _the anchorwomen stated

Another was there as well, an anchorman came in with his own report and said_," We recently met with the friend who was supposed to be the host of the study party. He admitted easily that he and the Uchiha brothers with other friends went clubbing, making themselves fake license. But he quickly stated that the youngest Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, couldn't get in with them and left the group, wondering off somewhere else,"_ I raised a brow as he found this broadcast even _more _interesting, and I couldn't seem to get out of it.

It was the anchorwomen's turn this time as she started to take the light again_," But after some time, the oldest Uchiha sibling, Itachi Uchiha, came out of the club and left everyone to go home with his younger brother,"_ she looked onto the paper in front of her and looked back at the camera_," we have found out that just before they reached the front gates of their estate, they were ambushed and kidnapped. We have footage from local security cameras that were placed for surveillance,"_

The two reporters disappeared from the screen and a black and white video was showed. I leaned on the island, my lower abdomen was the only support I had as I watched the video in awe.

About ten seconds into the footage, two people walked down the dark neighborhood streets, and meters behind them, a couple of men were hiding behind power poles and brick walls. I guessed that the two ahead were Sasuke and his brother Itachi, and the others behind him, were the ambushers. Just before they could turn at the corner to their house, which I have to say is a big house, a van appeared out of nowhere, and the followers jumped into the scene. The Uchiha's gave a good fight, for a while. A little later, they were surrounded and caught, both of them struggling in the kidnappers' arms, as the others started to tie them up. They threw the two brothers into the van, as what I thought was the leader, smirked widely. The doors slammed shut and the van left. About thirty seconds later, a couple of the neighbors went out and started looking around in curiosity and talking to the others.

The footage was gone and the audience met with the reporters again, as the two frowned and shook their heads_," This is a big crisis for the family, if any of you have seen the two sons, please call the police. This broadcast, and this broadcast only is airing in Japan, their origin, and America, their new home, to increase the chance in success of finding them. Again, report if you have seen the two!"_ the anchorwomen reminded.

I frowned as well, as the broadcast stopped and commercials took over for a few minutes," I've seen them….," I mumbled to myself.

I heard a loud growl that emit from the hallway, as I jerked my head up and looked over. I heard another growl, then followed by a bang of a door hitting the walls and echoing throughout the apartment.

I gulped and obviously knew who it was, since there were only two people in the apartment right now, Sasuke and me. The growls grew louder, as now I could hear feet stomping on my carpets.

"DAMMIT! Damn Deidara! Damn Those Stupid Security Cameras! Damn The Fucking Cops! Damn The Motherfucking Reporters! Damn Itachi! Damn This Bullshit Of a Universe!" Sasuke's black aura spilled into the living room, as he himself stepped into the room and looked at the T.V. glaring holes into the big device. He then glared at the clock and a scowl showed on his face," damn it all and it's only 7:40,"

I gulped and stared at the raven. He was wearing the clothes I gave him before I raped him, but damn, I didn't noticed how cute it made him look, even with a scowl in his face.

Sasuke turned his attentions towards the kitchen, and his eyes, landed on me.

His scowl dropped, as an expressionless face appeared before me, he slowly clenched his hands, and gave me a dead on glare. His eyes started to twitch as he began to take big, slow steps towards me. Every step he made forward, I stepped backwards. I use to think that the kitchen was too big for one person, but am I glad that it is now, it'll spare me a few seconds before my heart is ripped out, hopefully he can cook or killing me will be in vain!

Sasuke's glare didn't drop, it just kept on getting even more intense, it started to scare me a bit, just a tad bit.

"You…..!" he pointed at me with his dark onyx eyes," you, are, such…..,"

I gulped and stepped back one more time before the two of us stopped our tracks. We were about ten feet apart, and that means, ten feet away from hell itself for me, maybe he'll spare me!?

"I'm such a….?" I awkwardly smiled

Sasuke looked at the ground for a second but then jerked his head back up, and stomped his way over to me, murder labeled in his eyes, as I swear, his eyes turned red for a second, I swear! Sasuke looked up me-since I was much taller than him, being seven years apart and all.-

"You, are such a lucky bastard!" he shouted at me," if you were my first, I swear I would rip your beating heart out with my bare hands and eat it for breakfast!" he growled at me.

My eyes widened, whoa, he said the same thing I was thinking of, and wait….did he just say _if_ I was his first," _If_ I was your first?"

Sasuke's glare was still glued onto his face, but it didn't seem as intense as before," I've had sex before, Jackass," he stated," and yours, was the worst,"

I frowned, not only did he call me a jackass, but he also just said, that I'm bad in bed. Me!? Bad in bed!? He's a crazy little brat if he's going to think that me, Uzumaki Naruto, is bad in bed!" W-what? Did, you just…insult my ways of having sex?"

"No…" he rolled his eyes," I'm just saying yours was the worst," he corrected me

"Which means you're telling me that I was bad in bed."

"I never said you were bad in bed…," we started to glare at each other.

"What kind of a fourteen year old are you!? You already fucked another girl the same age as you!" I emit!" You are the-,"

"The same age!?" Sasuke shouted, as he scoffed and started to laugh," the same age! You actually thought that I'd fuck some girls who are the same age as me!?" he laughed even harder," Dope…. I don't go for bitches, I go for the real ones…,"

Naruto's eyes widened even more, did he just call me a dope!? And did he just say he fucks older women!? What the hell is up with this kid! He's not your ordinary fourteen year old that's for sure! He can get a girl easier than me!" How many….?" I asked

"What?" he squinted his eye at the question

I gulped and asked again," How many, have you fucked?...,"

Sasuke chuckled and started to count with his fingers," Hmm, somewhere below thirty… I started recently when we would go clubbing…."

What!? This kid- this kid has to be kidding with me! I the most I've ever fucked is about eight! Sasuke could see the loss in my eyes as he smirked and rested his hands on his hips. He had won his victory, and it seemed to have made his day.

"But of course, that's how many I have fucked…," he cut me off from my shocked daze," I've been fucked many times…"

My jaws dropped to the floor, not only does he fuck older women, but he gets fucked by guys! I can't take any more of this! That's total bullshit! He has to be lying! He's an Uchiha for Christ's sakes, he can't be having sex left to right!...Can he? I would see him every single day on T.V. getting a stupid award for something he invented or did or any shit like that! But right here, he's telling me that he bangs chicks every chance he gets! If he's this bad, what about his brother! Has he lost his virginity too!?

The image of the two of them taking it up the ass isn't very pleasuring, not at all, even though I saw it last night….," You're lying," I glared at him

"I am not lying," he glared back.

"A fourteen year old, having sex, losing his virginity, this is total bs," I stated, growling," what about your brother?" I asked

"Itachi, pfft, he hasn't taken it up the ass yet, yet… but he will, soon…," he stated

I inwardly sighed, at least one Uchiha is still a virgin, teenagers these days are so horrible

"Um, yeah, are you going to turn the fire off yet?" he asked me, as he looked away and onto the stove which was still on medium.

I jerked and looked over as well, and I cursed inwardly and went over to the stove, turning off the fire and grabbing the handle, lifting the pot up, but dropped the water. It was hot! I totally forgot it was boiling, the handle took some of the heat with it! I cried in pain when the water touched my feet and burn them as well.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he ran over and stepped in to water as well," Usuratonkachi! Don't just stand there crying like a girl!" he scolded, as he pulled me out of the mess and onto the cool kitchen floor. We both fell on our asses and hissed in pain, one of my hands were useless and both of my feet were burning!

The two of us looked at each other, still holding our burned body parts, and we smirked, as the smirked grew into a chuckle, and then into laughter.

Maybe, I could try to get along with this guy, even though he still insulted me three times, and now, I have new nicknames. This could work out….~ maybe…

* * *

**Please Review! That would be lovely!**

**Thank you~su **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes **


End file.
